Main Deck/Items
These are the items that appeared in the Main Deck. Major Items Missiles The Missiles are obtained in the Data Room on the Operations Deck after Adam orders her to do so. Morph Ball The Morph Ball is obtained from defeating Arachnus. Arachnus is the source of the infected biosigns that Adam directs Samus to engage. Space Jump The Space Jump is obtained from defeating Yakuza. Yakuza is fought on the way to the Auxiliary Power Station. Ice Beam/Unnamed Suit The Ice Beam and the suit that comes with it is obtained after the Omega Metroid hits Samus and destroys the SA-X. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 The Energy Tank is in the room with the biosigns (actually Arachnus) Adam directs Samus to engage. It is on top of a ledge on the way to Arachnus. Energy Tank 2 On the right side of the platform with the first Energy Tank, Samus should shoot a missile up. Then she should destroy the next block with her beam. If she jumps up to the destroyed blocks, and heads right, she will find an Energy Tank. Energy Tank 3 In the Central Reactor Core, the third and final Energy Tank on the Main Deck is in plain sight when navigating the inner Reactor Silo to reach Yakuza. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 The first Missile Tank is at the bottom of the ventilation shaft that was used to escape from the Operations Deck after collecting the Missiles. Missile Tank 2 The second missile tank is in the room to the left of the first. It is hidden in a Fake Block on top of a ledge to the left. Missile Tank 3 Above the left entrance to the first Navigation Room Samus entered is a Morph Ball tunnel. On the other side is a Missile Tank. Missile Tank 4 The missile tank can be collected after Samus is able to return to the main deck. In the room to the left of the elevator to the elevators to the sectors. It is blocked by Boost Blocks. Missile Tank 5 The missile tank is in the bottom center section of the main room of the Habitation Deck. It can be reached through the Crumbling blocks. Missile Tank 6 In the pipe area to the left of the shaft leading to the Docking Bay is the Missile Tank blocked by Power Bomb Blocks. Missile Tank 7 The tank is in the room in the Reactor Silo to the right of where Yakuza is fought. It is in the Morph Ball tunnel blocked by fake blocks to the left of the second Space Pirate's initial position. Power Bomb Tanks Power Bomb Tank 1 In the room below the Sub-Zero Containment is a hidden tunnel made of Power Bomb Blocks to the left. Near the end of a tunnel is a hidden shaft that can be bombed open. The Tank is in a block at the top of the shaft. Power Bomb Tank 2 Once Nettori is defeated, powering the doors, Samus can use a Power Bomb to destroy a large Geron and access the room with this Tank. Samus will acquire it by jumping up into the higher of the two hidden tunnels in the wall and navigating it with her Morph Ball. Alternatively, the tank can be obtained early as soon as Samus can return to the Main Deck. This is done through a series of Shinesparks, with the final shinespark destroying the Geron. However, obtaining the Power Bomb Tank early doesn't allow Samus to use Power Bombs. The tank will only take effect after Power Bombs are collected normally. Power Bomb Tank 3 In the Restricted Zone, this Tank can be accessed following the Restricted Laboratory's destruction and once Samus is able to return to the area. It is achieved by keeping a Shinespark charged up, and then blasting into the middle of a shaft suspended in space. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Main Deck